Smile and cry
by KeshvsWhitePoison
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari reflect on each others feelings. Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**Smile and Cry**

Temari loves watching people smile, even if it's just a slight quirk of the lips or a large toothy grin. It warms her heart, not that she would ever say it does, to watch children grin cheekily up at their parents with three or more of their teeth missing.

He calls them "King" or some rubbish like that, and she can see the gleam of a smile in his eyes.

She calls him out on it one day, when they're picking at their lunches. Why he hardly ever smiles. He grumbles out a quick complaint and tells her he hates smiling. Temari punched him gently in the shoulder and proceeds to ask why. He says he has an ugly smile! She barked a quick laugh, and coaxed him to grin for her. No. Do it. No. Do it for me. Now. Fine.

He gives her an overemphasised toothy smirk that could eat babies. She laughs at him, because it's the funniest expression she's seen on his face. He grimaces and picks at his lunch again, stains of blush on his cheeks.

Then she asks him why he doesn't _really _smile. He shakes his head. She doesn't ask again, but taps his shoulder when Kurenai and her daughter stroll past, with the girls hand clutched in Kurenai's. He jumps up there in a second and greats them both with a fondness she doesn't recognise. The girl wants to be picked up, and Shikamaru scoops her up in his arms.

When he turns to her Temari sees the kindest grin on his face, eyes turning to her full of love. She feels her heart burn.

Then he asks her out.

(...)

He noticed a while back that he's never seen her cry. Of course he's seen her sad or even depressed, but never to the point of tears. He asks why. She tells him it's because he cries so much, that if she cried there wouldn't be any more water for the rest of the world. He kicks her under the breakfast table.

Then he asks her why she doesn't really cry, and she shakes her head, eyes dulling slightly. He never asks again. He guesses that he _does_ cry enough for both of them, but not as much as she says. Maybe when they had their first kid, and when his mother died, but that's normal right?

Temari has an iron heart, he figures. She doesn't need to cry. Her smile is too beautiful anyway.

She finds out about her brother's death, goes to the funeral and comes home; back from Suna to her family. Dinner is waiting for her, all of her favourite foods, and the meal is eaten in silence. Even the children know to keep their mouths shut. She picks at it.

Later that night he comes to bed after the day's work is done and lies next to her. She doesn't react. He puts his arm around her.

"I'm not in the mood Shikamaru." she says flatly. He rolls her over, so her ear grazes his lips and murmurs very softly.

"Let it all out."

She stares blankly at him for a while, and then slowly lowers her head. She presses into his chest and stays there. She doesn't sob. She just presses into him, like a child does to their mother.

They stay like that all night, and he hugs the way he wishes someone did all those nights ago.

(...)

She makes one of his vows that he has to smile for her at least once a day. He tries to make her vow to cry at his funeral. She punches him in the shoulder and tells him _he _has to cry at his own funeral, because she'll be too busy smiling.

They both laugh.


	2. Panties and Underwater

**Panties**

Temari's fingers scrambled through the messy drawer, searching for a particular frilly undergarment. Gaara leaned against the wooden frame that supported the room, watching his sister panic silently. She pulled the entire drawer out and tipped it on the floor. Glancing around the mess she finally decided it wasn't there.

"Kankurou!"She bellowed, stomping her foot on the floor, and waited for her brother to scramble up the stairs. When he appeared she pointed overdramatically to the ground.

"Where the hell are my special panties?" she demanded. Kankurou paused.

"What..." he muttered, staring blankly down his sister.

"The panties my friend gave me for Christmas!" she shouted, stomping again, into a pile of folded socks.

"Why the hell would I touch your friggin panties woman?"Kankurou shouted back.

"Who knows what sick things **you** get up to!"

"Eh? What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"Exactly what you think it means!"

The door bell rang.

Gaara answered the door, and allowed a rather flushed Shikamaru into the apartment. He had a small bag in his hand.

"Is Temari here?" he asked Gaara. "She left some clothes in Konoha last time she visited."

Temari strolled down the stairs, and grabbed the bag out of his hands. She looked in it and happily shoved her hands in to reveal- her frilly deer panties...

"Well I have to go now... Bye" Shikamaru dashed for the door. Gaara and Kankurou stared at her for a while before something clicked.

"Nii-san was he that _friend_ that gave you those?" Gaara asked raising his eyebrow.

"Why were they in his laundry in the first place!" Kankurou demanded.

Temari blushed.

**Under Water**

"You really don't know how to swim?" Shikamaru moaned, sinking his feet deeper into the hot sand. Temari fussed, adjusting her swimming costume again, before nodding. He threw his hands in the air, before turning around, heading for his nice shady beach umbrella.

"Wait!" Temari shouted, extending her hand. He paused and turned his head slightly. "Teach me how to!" He turned to her fully, eyebrows raised.

"Why should I?" he teased, shoving his hands in his pockets, before realising he didn't have any pockets in the green swimming trunks he was wearing.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Naruto about our secret." He visibly flinched.

"No need to do that Temari!" he exclaimed, waving his hands a little. "I was going to teach you anyway woman!"Temari nodded, crossing her arms. He motioned to the ocean, with his arm and began to make his way.

Temari followed, rolling her eyes.

As if Naruto didn't know what was going on anyway.

...

"Now put your head under the water..." Shikamaru droned, feeling bored.

"Oh gosh!" Temari exclaimed. "The water's cold Nara!"

"No shit, dunk your head." He pointed to the water, and she slowly lowered her head by bending over...

Shikamaru silently ogled her ass, and the way the purple one piece wrapped around it. A seedy smirk grew on his face. Temari jumped back up, her hair soaked and still tied up in its usual fashion.

"What now?" she asked, sliding back her bangs to reveal her forehead. He shrugged, and waded in deeper, so the water was up to his waist.

"Try to swim over here?"He suggested, swimming his fingers through the salty water. The cuts and bruises on his hands stung painfully. He grit his teeth slightly, and watched Temari try the technique he had instructed her on. She was doing pretty good, but swam into his waist bumping him backwards slightly. She popped up to the surface with a gasp and fixed her hair again.

"How was that?" she asked, poking his naked chest. He pouted, and stepped backwards.

"Eh, not too bad, next try t- WOAH!" he fell backwards into a particularly deep part of the water, he resurfaced, standing on his tip-toes under the water and pouting at the surface. Temari laughed at him, but was shocked when he grabbed the front of her swim suit, pulling her underwater too.

Temari opened her eyes under the salty water, and met his, with his hair puffing round his face and a cheeky grin on his lips. He pulled himself closer to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

They both resurfaced, smiling warmly at each other. Temari leaned forward, perking her lips as he closed in the extra distance. Just as he was exploring her mouth-

'SNAP!'There was a bright flash and a loud, boisterous laugh.

"Caught it on camera Shikamaru!" Naruto bellowed, diving away from tackle and rushing to shore.

"NO WAIT!" Shikamaru yelled blushing angrily. "It's not what it looks like! NARUTO!"

Temari sighed.


End file.
